Celebración Oscura
by Charalu
Summary: México hace su aparición en plena reunión de países, con varios puntos a tratar, uno de ellos su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños... pero las cosas no siempre salen como se planean RusiaXMexicoXUsa  Advertencia YAOI. Rating M solo para no fallar. XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece. Este fanfiction esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo 1

La mayoría de los países observaron al recién llegado con la boca abierta; esos cabellos chocolates matizados ligeramente por un tono rojizo, resaltaba los intrépidos y picaros ojos color marrón que adornaban el juvenil rostro; Francis paso saliva al admirar el bien formado cuerpo, hacia tiempo que no le veía, no es como si hubiese crecido mucho, seguía siendo un joven… pero esta vez lucia mas cercano a un joven adulto que a un adolescente. Alfred observo molesto a todos los países babear por la presencia de ese chico… ¡esa era la razón por la que interceptaba todas las invitaciones! Una debió burlar a sus mas astutos miembros de la CIA y del FBI.

¡¿que haces aquí?.—exclamo molesto Alfred.—te dije que yo te contaría de lo que hablamos.—gruño, la mayoría se intimidaría, pero no, el no… su Alejandro no se intimidaba con nada.

¡pero si nunca me dices nada!, nada mas vas a mi casa a chingarme.—gruño el Moreno haciendo sonreír a los presentes. Ahí iban de nuevo esos dos.—además.— se interrumpió a si mismo y de paso al rubio, dando por terminada la discusión.—vengo a tratar asuntos importantes.- dijo para extender un mapa del mundo sobre la mesa. Mas de alguno suspiro, México tenia mucho de lo que ellos deseaban y no hablaban solo del territorio (lleno de toda clase de recursos naturales y que hablar de los ecosistemas desde bosques de niebla hasta arrecifes de coral en el caribe. Y ni hablar de las tradiciones y comida que eran consideradas como Patrimonio cultural y natural de la humanidad) Rusia sonrío observando fijamente al castaño, era una digna representación de la belleza de su país.

¿qué es eso?.—pregunto America confundido.— un mapa de territorios desconocidos.-

es un mapa mundial, si serás Alfredo.—gruño el mexicano, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba tratando de controlar su mal genio. El muy burro de Estados Unidos había estado interceptando sus cartas, ¿Qué como lo supo? El tenia sus medios.

No me llamo Alfredo, es Alfred.—se quejo.—

Bueno, como les decía, Kiku y yo hemos estado trabajando en un plan ecológico…- el japonés sonrío levemente hasta que se encontró con la aura asesina de Iván. No podía negar que el y México se llevaban muy bien, inclusive desde que el joven era aun un pequeño niño y colonia de España ya habia establecido relaciones con el… como recordar cuando le rescataron del naufragio que sufrieron por sus tierras, reforzando así sus buenas relaciones… una vez que el pequeño Alejandro se independizó de su padre se comunico con el ¿puedo ir a tu casa para estudiar a Venus? Le dijo y Vaya que le habia sorprendido esa petición, e inclusive le habia dejado tener su embajada en los jardines del palacio imperial. Después de la segunda guerra mundial México habia sido el único que le habia ofrecido un trato justo a diferencia de Estados Unidos y el resto de los aliados; donde era obvio el abuso hacia el… pero, me-kun no, el habia renunciado al derecho extraterritorial y le concedió el derecho fijar tarifas aduánales tratándole con igualdad. Y estaba seguro que lo mismo habia ocurrido con Rusia… México habia sido uno de los primeros países latinoamericanos en establecer relaciones diplomáticas con la recién formada Rusia Soviética, a principios de los años 20. Y valla que tenían cosas en común, ambos abogan por la creación de un mundo multipolar, están concientes de lo amenazada que se encuentra la seguridad internacional por el terrorismo, separatismo y extremismo regional.** Lo malo era que a Iván no parecía gustarle que su relación con México apenas tenia 200 años, mientras que con el era un poco mas antigua. Se alejo levemente de México, el aura fría que provenía de Iván se estaba tornando insoportable.**

Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros.—exclamaron China, Estados Unidos y un par de países mas desarrollados, trayendo a Iván y a Kiku a la realidad.—¡pues que sus contaminaciones afectan a mis ecosistemas! Suficiente problemas tengo dentro del territorio por la tala ilegal y todo eso, para tener que lidiar con su contaminantes.—cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho y les observo con un adorable puchero. La mayoría de los países asintieron embobados, era cierto… ¡cuando México hablaba todos le escuchaban!. La ceja de Antonio se levanto molesto y tomo a su pequeño retoño entre sus brazos y le saco de ahí.

¡que te pasa!—escucharon del otro lado del a puerta, Toño habia arrojado a Alejandro del otro lado de la puerta y habia puesto el pestillo dejándole fuera de la conferencia.

Vete a dormir, ya es tarde y los niños deben descansar.—grito y se volvió hacia los presentes, que tragaron con esfuerzo.- ¡bola de pervertidos! Es tan solo un bebe.—gruño Lovino asintió dándole la razón, era deber de ellos como padres cuidar del pequeño Alejandro.

La puerta cedió y callo sobre la cabeza de Toño.

¡que %)·($" te pasa!.—se quejo entrando a la habitación, acomodando la puerta de un golpe, trabándola por completo.—nadie se va de aquí asta que solucionemos algo.—ordeno el pequeño mexicano, sus ojos habían adquirido ese tinte rojo que a todos amedrentaba, excepto a Iván. Que asintió complacido.—

si es para verte, me quedo todo el día… da- exclamo acomodándose junto al mexicano que sonrío tímidamente. Ningún país salio hasta que se tomaron los acuerdos necesarios. México callo al suelo riendo estrenduosamente, su tío Veneciano le habia abrazado con demasiada fuerza. Alemania sonrío levemente ayudando a que los dos se incorporarán.

¿Qué te trajo por acá Me-Kun?.—preguntó Japón sorprendiendo a todos, que no habían hecho el plan juntos.—creí que presentarías esto en la COP 16.—el pequeño asintió.

Así tenia planeado, pero.—sonrío.—voy a cumplir 200 años.—sonrío ampliamente. Todos lo observaron con una sonrisa.—

Tan rápido 200, da.—sonrío el ruso dándole una palmadita al castaño.—

Shuuuuu- exclamo Alfred, interponiéndose entre su vecino y el escalofriante ruso.—No te preocupes Alexander, el Hero te defenderá.—

¿De que? Y es Alejandro..—pregunto con una sonrisa, - Iván y yo somos buenos amigos.— rió, todos los demás le observaron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

¿Qué es eso?.—pregunto Iván, señalando el peculiar adorno que llevaba Alejandro debajo de la camisa. No habia visto nada así, desde que España les habia presentado al pequeño nueva España.—

¡lo notaste!.—exclamo feliz desabotonando su camisa, más de un país paso saliva, México no se daba cuenta de lo tentador que era, Antonio carraspeo molesto, pero el aura asesina de Iván les obligo a alejar la vista de tan tentadora visión.—era de mi abuelo, el imperio Azteca.—río amablemente.—lo encontré abandonado en la plaza de las tres culturas… hace poco reiniciamos las excavaciones… todos queríamos saber mas de mi abuelo.—Antonio se horrorizo al reconocer esa joya. Era el collar con el que habia enterrado al Imperio Azteca después de asesinarle, no era algo que el hiciera con todos sus enemigos… pero al tratarse de un país le concedió un trato especial.

Y encontraste momias o algo así.—pregunto Inglaterra emocionado.—

No.—respondió Alejandro con una sombría expresión.—raro ¿no?... estaba seguro que esa era la tumba de mi abuelo.—Antonio observo fijamente a su pequeño retoño. El parecido con el imperio Azteca era impresionante, si no hubiera visto al pequeño Alejandro al pie del cuerpo del Imperio Azteca, tendría muchas dudas…

¡los espero a mi fiesta!.—exclamo con alegría.- ¡Portugal recuerda lo de la fragata!.—

ya lo se.—exclamo cruzando los brazos.—

vamos será divertido.— río abrazando al portugués.

¡y porque no me lo recuerdas a mi, che!.—reclamo molesto Argentina.—

porque esperaba que se te olvidara.—murmuro haciendo reír a todos menos al rubio.-

¡te mato!.—exclamo molesto.—

estaba bromeando, ni aguantas nada.— rió el mexicano sacando de quicio a su hermano, que se lanzo a atacarle.

¡niños compórtense!—exclamo Antonio enojado.—esa no es manera de comportarse y menos para el que cumple 200 años.-

Perdón papa.—se disculparon.—ya veraz cuando se valla.— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Fin del capitulo.

¿Que les pareció? Espero les guste… XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este es un fanfiction hecho sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

Capitulo 2

España sonrío aliviado, Alejandro, su hijo favorito y el mas bello de todos, (claro, que no jamás lo diría frente a Argentina… ¡aun era joven y no quería morir!) se habia ido a casa justo después de entregar las invitaciones, esperaba que el resto de sus hijos hiciera lo mismo… muchos de los países europeos y asiáticos eran unos pervertido; sus pobres niños no podían caer en manos de esos pedófilos. Y pensando en pervertidos… se detuvo al ver a Francia en medio del pasillo haciendo caras tan raras que mejor debería hacerlas a solas.

¿Cuando les vamos a decir?.—murmuro Rusia con voz ronca, un jadeo rompió el silencio. ¿Quién diría que el tenebroso podría provocar esas reacciones en alguien? Su rostro se puso rojo y paso saliva. No dañaba a nadie si se asomaba un poco, ¿no?

¿Qué haces Francis?.—pregunto Antonio al rubio que tenia su oído en un vaso de cristal.- ¿Por qué espías a Iván?

Shhh…. El tenebroso esta saliendo con alguien.- Lovino y Antonio se observaron entre si. Para correr y regresar por un vaso para cada uno y pararon oreja. Ellos averiguarían que loco subnormal se habia emparejado con Rusia. y podrían usar esa información para vengarse del ruso horrible.

mejor ocúpate de mi… yo te quiero ahora – murmuraron con voz sugerente y un tono para nada desconocido.-

El vaso de España callo al suelo quebrándose para ser seguido por el de Lovino. La pareja pateo la puerta con fuerza solo para encontrarse a Iván con el torso desnudo sobre Alejandro atrapándolo así entre las sabanas revueltas de la cama, concentrados en la boca del otro… México jadeo permitiendo que la lengua del ruso entrara y el beso se profundizara mientras que con sus manos guiaba al ruso hacia su…

¡ALEJANDRO! ¡Que coño significa esto!—rugió el español con la cara roja y humo saliendo de sus orejas.—

lo que vez, da.— murmuro el ruso con voz molesta enderezándose un poco, o algunos dirían que lo intento por que el joven castaño tiro de el con impaciencia. Francis paso saliva… México lucia tan, tan APETECIBLE.-

no les hagas caso.—murmuro México con voz rasposa y una expresión nublada en los ojos. Las mejillas de todos los presentes se pusieron mucho mas rojas de lo que jamás habían estado.—

¡que, que!.—grito el español para tomar a su hijo del brazo.- ¡¿que comportamiento es este? Y en la casa de las naciones unidas.—

¡¿que chingados te pasa?:- gruño el mexicano, sus ojos tiñéndose de rojo, que pronto se desvaneció para dar paso a un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, ahora casi todas las naciones habían llegado a la habitación y bueno, pues el secreto que habían mantenido el e Iván se habia ido a la basura. Ya no podrían jugar a las escondidas.- ¡que me ven todos!

¡Pues que poción de amor te dio este loco para que le hicieras caso! CHE—reclamo Argentina, el japonés desvío la mirada avergonzado, quien era el para juzgar a su buen amigo… en el amor no mandaba la razón.

El único que sabe como hacer el toloache soy yo.—murmuro levantándose del suelo, donde su querido padre le habia soltado.

¡que!—exclamo Antonio alarmado.

Nada, papa… nos gustamos y ya.— se acomodo el pantalón.

Y por eso te.—rezongo el castaño.

No te atrevas.—gruño Lovino callando a España de golpe.—tu que ensucias el amor que México siente hacia Rusia y yo te golpeo y no me vuelves a tocar.— siseo lo ultimo para el ibérico.

¡porque a nosotros si nos pones peros!.—se quejo Alemania.-

Por que mi hermano es un burro y se que tu te aprovechas de el.—se defendió Lovino.- pero Alejandro es muy listo y si anda con Iván es por algo.—

Ya oíste a mi jefecita santa, y a ella se le respeta.— una sonrisa de victoria adorno los finos labios del mexicano, que aun seguían rojos por los besos que Rusia le habia dado.

Hijo deja de ver al D.F, por favor.— las mejillas del castaño se encendieron de pronto, en lugar de que el le enseñara algo bueno a su descendencia, solo se dedicaba a aprender los pequeños malos pero adorables hábitos de sus "hijos". – ¿donde quedo el español que te enseñamos?

Huy jefa si te contara.—se rió abrazando al ruso.—recuerda que en México tenemos mas de 180 lenguas reconocidas, entre ellas se encuentra el español.— se giro para besar al ruso.— ¿dónde estábamos?.—pregunto con voz sugerente haciendo jadear a mas de uno en la habitación.-

¡ALEJANDRO!

Ni era en serio.—dijo sobando con suavidad el coscorrón que habia recibido de sus padres y su tío veneciano.—ni aguantan nada.—dijo poniéndose su camisa.

México, no olvides el collar… es bello, pero me estorba.—hablo el ruso colocándole la joya del imperio Azteca. El castaño sonrío débilmente, de pronto se habia sentido extrañamente oprimido.

¡Hey! Ruso horrible, no toques a Alexander.—grito el rubio recién llegado, habia ido a cabalgar con Arthur y aun vestía su traje de equitación—el hero esta aquí.—

Como sea y es Alejandro.—dijo de malas, al final se habia quedado con las ganas.—me voy a casa.— salio de la habitación siendo seguido únicamente por su padre y Lovino; pero este venía mas lejos. A nadie le gustaba tratar con México, cuando este estaba molesto. Rusia habia corrido a todos de su cuarto y nadie se molesto en contarle a estados Unidos que México y el ruso tenían una relación. Después de todo, ninguno quería ganarse la furia de uno de los países mas fuertes del mundo.

Hijo… chulo, hermoso.— hablo Antonio, con esfuerzo de no caer al suelo.

Ni te molestes en ir a mi cumple.- chillo el mexicano.—le daré el mejor lugar a Mama y si conoce a alguien guapo y mira que lo conocerá, de eso me encargo yo.—

¡no seas así! anda por fa.. ¿qué quere mi bebe?.—Lovino golpeo su frente, Antonio habia perdido de nuevo.— papi te quiere mucho…

el huracán Karl* dejo muy dañada mis costas, y pues la fiesta…

tu solo pide, hijo hermoso.—

¡Gracias apa!.—grito el moreno para tomar las manos de su padre, procurando dejarle un rollo de papel.—tengo el mejor papa del mundo, sabia que podía contar contigo.—

claro que si, mi retoño.—respondió el abrazo emocionado.

Recuerda que tienes que hacer un pago del 50 % mañana y el resto a finales de diciembre de este año.—

¿pago?.—pregunto viendo el papel en su mano.—

nos vemos PA, Ma.—y salio corriendo de ahí, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y ese era solo el inicio de la venganza azteca. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y un par de alas se asomaron en su espalda.

te lo tienes merecido.—se río Lovino ante la lastimosa figura del castaño. Que habia entrado en shock después de que la dichosa cuenta se extendiera por mas de 5 metros y podía jurar que no se habia desenrollado toda.

Fin del capitulo.—

Antes que nada gracias por sus reviews a Akeifa, lili Yavetil, Yukime Hiwatari, Kairake y Youko Saiyo, me da gusto que les guste la historia =)

Bueno, en realidad no recuerdo si así se llama uno de los huracanes que azoto el año pasado, pero, un nombre tenia que poner. Que España pague nuestra fiesta es solo por motivo de diversión, ya que esto no ocurrió así.—

Disculpen si se me va alguna letra, pero normalmente escribo los capítulos en mi cel y unas teclas son mas duras que otras, no es justificación… pero, la verdad con ese tamaño tan pequeño y yo medio miope, los errores tienden a ocurrir. Pero, le pondré mas atención a lo que escribo, esperando no se me valla nada.

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fanfiction esta hecho por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

-Luces muy emocionado- rió Alfred.—

¡Claro que lo estoy! Hoy llegan los barcos de los muchachos.—rió y el rubio le apremio acariciando su cabeza.—

De todos los vecinos que me pudieron haber tocado, estoy feliz de que seas tú.—le confeso viéndolo fijamente, el castaño paso saliva. Y desvió la mirada.—

Ni lo dices en serio.—se alejo de el incomodo.—

Claro que si.—le dijo con una sonrisa.-

Los vítores comenzaron a sonar y muy pronto los barcos de los países se vieron en el horizonte, México apretó su agarre sobre el barandal emocionado. - ¡mira Je li pe! Están ahí.—grito y Felipe le sonrío honorablemente, el si tenia que mantener la compostura, él era el representante de México. El joven moreno bajo emocionado acompañado de la representación física de su vecino del norte. Lastima que su presidente no había podido asistir, para percatarse de cómo su "país" babeaba por el joven Alejandro. Contuvo una burla. Algo le decía que Alfred quería algo mas que apropiarse del territorio mexicano.

¡Esto es hermoso!.—exclamo Kiku mientras observaba emocionado el hermoso desfile que contaba las épocas históricas que marcaron transcendencia en México… ¡me encanta el México antiguo!

¡A mi el contemporáneo!...—hablo Chile.

Ja, yo me acuerdo cuando vestías así.—grito Argentina. Señaló a la época prehispánica.

Tu también te veías así.—remato el chileno. El rubio y el moreno se comenzaron a ver con odio y cuando menos acordaron habían empezado a pelear y rodaron fuera del balcón cayendo en medio de la población que observaba el desfile. Pero, a nadie le pareció importarle, no era sorpresa que esos dos se pelearan por tonterías.

¡Mira los juguetes!.— exclamó Veneciano emocionado.—Alejandro le darás a tu tío uno de esos.—

Claro.—respondió desde el regazo de Rusia.—te extrañe mucho.—murmuro besando sus labios, desde que les habían descubierto en casa de las naciones unidas, pues, pena ya no le daba.

¡Por dios! Acabo de ver algo asqueroso.—se quejo el rubio recargándose en la pared. Todos lo observaron sorprendidos, mas que nada por el tono gris - verdoso que adornaba las mejillas del joven país.—creo que es por los tacos.—

¡Gross!.—grito Arthur. México se levanto de pronto y ayudo al rubio a incorporarse.—

Vamos, llamare al doctor.—la piedra en su pecho comenzó a brillar levemente.—"Guerrero águila"

¿Que dijiste?.—pregunto Arthur confundido.—

Que llamaré al doctor Aguilar.—le dijo el mexicano extrañado por la actitud de Inglaterra, la salud de su primo debía ser mas importante que su pronunciación del ingles.

Perdóname… Alexander.—le pidió el rubio.—arruine la diversión.— Dijo una vez que despidieron al doctor y lo peor se pudo controlar.

No te preocupes.—le sonrío.—

Nos divertiremos sin ti.— hablo Rusia con desdén.-

Ah … que gacho*.—se molesto México.—descansa Alfredo

Is Alfred.—murmuro antes de sumirse en el mundo de los sueños.—

¿Por qué estas tan molesto? – pregunto enojado el Ruso.

No, es que tu… ah… perdona.—exclamo recargándose en la pared, sus mejillas rojas.—es que no lo entiendes, ahora todos los medios dirán que fue apropósito, que México no es capaz de hacer una fiesta… es como cuando lo de las olimpiadas.—mordió su labio.—los demás países no creían en mí, ni en mis subordinados… ¡teníamos que reportar el mas mínimo avance! ¡era tan frustrante tener sus narices sobre mi cuello!

Pero, les probaste lo contrario, ¡nos impresionaste a todos con los diseños coloridos!; la señalética de las diferentes rutas por todo el distrito federal, para llegar sin problemas a cada uno de los eventos desde varios puntos de la ciudad. – acaricio el cabello del castaño y junto sus rostros.—¡esta fiesta también quedara estupenda! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres tú el que la esta organizando.—le dijo agregando su tradicional ¡da! Al final. - Todos saben que si el rubio estúpido come otra cosa que hamburguesas se enferma gravemente del estomago.

Creo que todos menos el.—sonrío y comenzó a reír quedamente. El ruso sonrío enternecido, su México estaba nervioso y tensionado por toda la celebración, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si habían dado inicio desde hacia casi un año… y culminarían en Diciembre. Pero, el pueblo merecía algo más. Eso sin contar el huracán Carl que había azotado la costa Oeste del país. Aún se podían apreciar las ojeras y moretones en algunas partes del adorable cuerpo de Alejandro.—México necesita liberar el estrés.—sonrió como el sólo sabía y lo beso con pasión aprisionándolo finalmente entre el y la pared. El castaño rodeo la cadera del ruso con sus piernas y se aferro a su cuello correspondiendo las atenciones.

¡Madre santa!- Grito Lovino cuando Antonio callo al suelo en shock murmurando algo como.—"mis hijos quieren mi muerte, mis hijos quieren mi muerte… primero Martín..

¡Denle un descanso!.—se quejo el castaño.—Alejandro ven a ayudar a tu padre.—le grito desde el suelo. El moreno le regalo un ultimo beso al ruso y se separo de él con tanta lentitud.- ¡payasadas a otro lado!.—grito Lovino—primero Martín y Luis Manuel … luego ustedes.

El creído y el…-

Grrr.— gruño el castaño mayor. México paso saliva y se dedico a auxiliar a su Padre.

Estas bien papi..—murmuro y sus ojos se volvieron vacíos, ahí a su merced tenía al responsable de todo lo que había sufrido… estaba el mayor traidor que la historia había conocido. Era tan fácil si solo cerraba sus manos sobre ese delicado cuello.

¿Pasa algo Alejandro?.—pregunto confundido Rusia por el silencio del castaño.

¿Eh?.—pregunto confundido. Rusia e Italia del sur le observaron desconcertados.—no nada.—sonrío. Y entre los tres transportaron a Antonio a su habitación.

Fin del capitulo

Gacho: malo, o mala onda.

Bueno y a mi parecer, creo que los países hablan un idioma universal y dudo que sea el español, así que dejare el Ingles. Para no causarle dolores de cabeza a Alfred.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenece. Este fanfiction esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO 4

Estas bien papi..—murmuro y sus ojos se volvieron vacíos, ahí a su merced tenia al responsable de todo lo que habia sufrido… estaba el mayor traidor que la historia habia conocido. Era tan fácil si solo cerraba sus manos sobre ese delicado cuello.

¿Pasa algo Alejandro?.—pregunto confundido Rusia por el silencio del castaño.

¿Eh?.—pregunto confundido. Rusia e Italia del sur le observaron confundidos.—no nada.—sonrío. Y entre los tres transportaron a Antonio a su habitación.

El grito de Alfred alerto a toda la mansión; Francis e Inglaterra fueron los primeros en entrar a la habitación.

¿Alfred? Pregunto. Arthur temeroso, mas el rubio en la cama ni reacciono. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la nada. El británico se acerco con cuidado, puso su mano en el hombro de su primo y le sacudió con suavidad. "Querías que fuera tuyo... Siseo esa dulce voz horrorizándolo... Que te amara... (La risa vacía retumbo en su pecho, que sostuvo por inercia como si se protegiera de algo.) Es inevitable que me entregues tu corazon. El rubio chillo de dolor airándose hacia atrás sobre la cama. El frío metal resplandeció en la oscuridad de la noche y atravesó su pecho con fiereza impropia de esas calidas manos. Una de ellas entro violentamente en la caja toráxica, removiendo su interior, jadeo con esfuerzo. Quería morir... Para que el dolor se detuviera. ¿Por que demonios no lo hacia? En ocasiones así, detestaba ser una nación. Otro fuerte tirón que le paralizo por completo. Observo anonadado su corazon dar un ultimo latido. El pequeño que le habia mantenido aprisionado llevo el órgano vital hasta su boca, donde lamió una de las tantas gotas de sangre que recorrían el dorso de la mano. Era inevitable que me entregaras tu corazon... Alfred...o- susurro sobre su oído, cuando se habia colocado frente a el. Con su ultimo rastro de fuerza observo esos ojos que le encantaban teñirse de un profundo odio... Hacia el y el resto del mundo. -¡Ahhhhh!- grito ante la cachetada que le habían dado.

¿Quien fue? -Exclamo dolorido, mirando a su alrededor.-

Perdona Alfred, pero no reaccionabas.- Francia asintió a la par de España y Rusia murmuro algo como "ojala así se hubiese quedado".

No digas eso.- murmuro Alejandro indignado y con las mejillas rojas. Las manos de Rusia le habían rodeado posesivamente.

¿Te interesa ese inútil?.- le dijo solo a el.

Es mi vecino.- le reprocho por la insinuación.- y esta es mi casa y mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no quisiera que algo saliera mal.- Se separo de el ruso, que se sintió un poco avergonzado por la escena de celos que habia armado. – vamos, Alfredo necesita descansar.- les invito a salir.- Francia, España y Rusia salieron a regañadientes. México tomo la mano de Arthur y le guío a la salida. El rubio parpadeo, ¿por qué habia accedido a salir?

¿Estas bien Alfred?.- dijo genuinamente preocupado, el rubio mas grande palideció un poco mas.-

Ven, necesitas un poco de aire.- Le tomo la mano y le guío al balcón. El rubio se dejo hacer. Observando fijamente la delicada figura del mexicano, que sin duda era hermoso. Le abrazo con fuerza por la espalda y le beso el cuello con sensualidad, paralizando al moreno de la impresión. - no me dejes Alejandro.- dijo con esfuerzo, el mas pequeño no tardo en sonrojarse, su nombre sonaba tan sensual en esos labios anglosajones. Paso saliva con esfuerzo, no podía hacerle eso a Rusia y su relación. La lengua del rubio le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, se giro con esfuerzo sólo para que las traviesas manos de este le tomaran con fuerza del trasero, jadeo involuntariamente.-

Los labios de Alejandro y sus manos acariciando su cabello le embriagaban. Ahondo el beso que solo fue roto por la falta de aire. El rubio sintió su espalda chocar el frío suelo; habían regresado a la habitación. Observo a esos ojos chocolates teñirse de rojo, el intenso goteo y el olor a fierro inundaba el ambiente. La sonrisa maliciosa del chico sobre el iluminaba la habitación- ¿Es esto lo que llaman amor apache?.- rió tomando su rostro con las manos ensangrentadas por su propia sangre. – naughty boy.- se rió con mas fuerza antes de besarle con violencia. Alfred se maldijo por caer en la trampa. Pero el dolor se estaba convirtiendo en algo placentero y mas a su lado.- disfrútame... jadeo - ámame...-lamió su pecho.- que te conservaré.- le beso con fuerza, excitándolo completamente. – tómame.—gruño el castaño al morderle el cuello y chocar su cadera contra su intimidad. Sus mejillas se encendieron… ¡no! el no podía resistirse, su aroma le volvía loco… necesitaba hacerlo suyo. Giro con brusquedad al moreno, arranco su pijama con un solo movimiento y mordió su cuello con fuerza, un grito de placer inundo la habitación; la joya en el centro del collar azteca resplandeció. Y arremetió contra el…- Alfred.—exclamo en un jadeo lleno de placer.- el moreno no pedía delicadeza… quería pasión. Solo la luna fue testigo del vaivén de los cuerpos al entregarse mutuamente… al ser uno. Un ultimo jadeo de satisfacción abandono del moreno.—_eres perfecto… mi guerrero Águila.—_Alfred abrió los ojos… ese de ahí… no era México. "No completamente, pero, te escogió a ti"… "porque en lo mas profundo te desea" sabía que su cabeza le esta molestando, pero, había logrado lo contrario. Le alegraba que México le deseara tanto. Y después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

Quien iba a pensar que Alfred no soportaría un par de taquitos de la esquina.—murmuro Prusia sorprendido.—nos tocara tomar su ración de tequila.-

Oye, estas seguro que eso es tequila.—pregunto confundido Kiku. El liquido en el caballito resplandecía color rosáceo, se tallo los ojos y el resplandor habia desaparecido, tal vez no debería beber.—

No me salgas con tus cosas, ¡es el cumpleaños de tu buen amigo Me-Kun! No seria nada awesome de tu parte.—se quejo Gilbert.

Tienes razón… a la de tres.—cuando la cuenta regresiva termino los dos países habían tomado el caballito y se encontraban chupando un limón. Un aplauso les trajo a la realidad.—

Parece que están disfrutando la fiesta.—dijo Arthur.—¡y no me esperaron!.—reclamo para tomar un caballito y tomárselo sin pensar dos veces.—

Si que se divierten, da.—hablo el ruso para si mismo.—

Tu no te ves tan divertido.—se quejo esa dulce voz sobre su oído.—que mal anfitrión tienes; debería darte algo para compensar estar tan ocupado con el protocolo y abandonarte aquí.—le dieron un calido beso en la mejilla, el caballito resbalo de sus dedos, el reconocía perfectamente esa voz.—

¡Alejandro!.—exclamo contento para sentar al chico sobre su regazo.—Te veías tan guapo dando el grito junto al presidente.—

Gracias,- le sonrió sonrojado, para desviar la vista hacia el ruso.— ¡Mira nada mas! hice que tiraras el caballito encima de tu ropa.—tiro de el suavemente.—ven eso se va a manchar. Rusia siguió embelesado al Mexicano.—

Donde esta una toalla.—Exclamo molesto, haciendo reír a Rusia. El lindo trasero de México se asomaba del armario hacia el. Le dejo buscar un poco mas, aunque no encontraría nada ese era el armario de la cocina. Su Alejandro podía ser tan despistado …

No importa…-

¡como no! es tu traje favorito y …- beso con suavidad al mexicano interrumpiendo su tonta excusa. Cuando pasaban varios días lejos el uno del otro, casi siempre se ponía así de tímido, ahondo mas el beso y el chico no tardo en olvidar esa "timidez", y se acomodo en su regazo.—te extrañe mucho.— le dijo antes de comenzar a morder su oído y continuar con su camino por el cuello lenta y tortuosamente. La camisa y el saco del menor cayeron al suelo sin mucha ceremonia junto al extraño collar azteca, que perdió su brillo levemente, el castaño se abrazo del ruso escondiendo su rostro entre de su cuello. – no me dejes nunca.—le pidió entre jadeos.—

claro que no.—le dijo para recostarlo en el suelo, las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello revuelto y pegado a su rostro por el sudor, la respiración agitada y los labios sonrojados y entre abiertos. Gritaban por mas.—se inclino hacia el de nueva cuenta, sus manos le despojaron magistralmente del resto de la ropa… - trago saliva al observar a su Alejandro morderse los dedos suavemente, tratando de no delatarse… después de todo la casa estaba llena de gente y la cocina no era muy privada que digamos. – México será uno con Rusia.—rio besándolo con amor y pasión, sus lenguas luchaban, exploraban y saboreaban todo a su paso, sus manos apretaron con fuerza el bien formado trasero de su amante… ninguno de los dos soportaría mas, México Jadeo con esfuerzo, por el dolor que pudo haber sentido se transformo en placer en un par de segundos. las piernas de México rodearon con fuerza las caderas del ruso, sus manos se enterraron en su espalda. Jamás habia sentido tanto placer, tanta sincronía… sus movimientos se armonizaban y le llevaban a donde nunca habia estado. Grito el nombre del ruso, hacia rato que le habia dejado de importar si alguien entraba a la cocina… ¡es mas les retaba a que lo hicieran! Para que vieran que lo que Ivan y el tenían era real, ¡era intenso! "Alfred" Alejandro abrió los ojos horrorizado al escucharse a si mismo llamar el nombre del rubio, observo los ojos azules de su amante… ¡no! negó con fuerza, el no podía haberle hecho eso a Ivan. Sostuvo su cabeza y negó furiosamente, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y "NO".—grito su cabeza y se incorporo entre jadeos, observo a su alrededor, su vista se detuvo en el pálido y dulce ruso que dormía a su lado, suspiro aliviado… una pesadilla, lo que paso con Alfred debía serlo. Se dejo caer en la cama, recordando como habia llegado ahí. Palpo sus labios, su cuello, sus mejillas… podía sentir la calidez de Iván por todo su cuerpo. Se sonrojo, llegar al climax en la cocina no fue suficiente… los besos y las caricias solo habían logrado incrementarse y en medio de toda la pasión habían logrado llegar a la habitación del ruso. Jadeo complacido, recordarlo le hacia sentir tan feliz, se acomodo entre los brazos de Ivan, aliviado de ya no tener ese pesado collar sobre su cuello… cerro los ojos mientras sus dedos se cerraban sobre la singular joya y se sumió en el mundo de los sueños.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

No me maten, tratare de actualizar mas seguido…

Gracias por sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La mañana siguiente había llegado, observo su reloj, 16 de Septiembre... El día del desfile militar del que tanto había alardeado Alejandro, inclusive les dijo que les tenia una sorpresa especial a todas las naciones. Busco a su hermoso Alejandro, mas solo encontró una nota que decía "nos vemos en el palco del palacio nacional" ahhh...- suspiro decepcionado, era cierto, Alejandro había mencionado algo de Asuntos pendientes con Jelipe." Se levanto para ponerse su traje mas elegante. Afuera de la habitación se encontró al resto de las naciones, todas vestidas para la ocasión. Siendo guiados por el vicepresidente.

Se sorprendió al ver la seguridad del zócalo, lucia tan organizada y porque no exagerada.

Me KUN ¿por qué no hay gente en el Zócalo?.—puntualizo Kiku logrando que todos se percataran de tan extraño detalle, Alejandro les había dicho que el zócalo se llenaba de miles o millones de personas, los medios de comunicación cubrían el evento. Pero, ¿dónde estaban las bandas de guerras? Los aviones …

¿Que haces aquí Texas?.- pregunto consternado Arthur, alejando la atención del movimiento inusual en el centro de la ciudad de México, para ser 16 de septiembre, estaba extrañamente solitario.-

Pues yo.- rasco su cabeza no podía negar que tenia miedo… mucho miedo. Aun recordaba esos ojos rojos resplandecer en la oscuridad.

-Flash Back.-

¿Quién esta ahí?.—pregunto amedrentado. La persona frente al solo podía haber llegado volando. O con un salto sobre humano. Lo que le dejaba en presencia de un país… y si a alguien pertenecían esos ojos color sangre, eran a él… no le había visto desde que formaba parte de Aridoamérica. Paso saliva.

Hola… padre.—saludo con temor.—

Tu padre ¿NO?.—su voz se torno fría.—vuelve a casa hijo.—

¡No quise traicionarte!.—chillo abrazándose del más pequeño.- tu me abandonaste, pude haber muerto de hambre de no ser por…- el golpe le mando al suelo, pero, la suave caricia en su adolorida mejilla le trajo a la realidad.—

Pero ya estoy aquí ¿no?... _mi dulce Texas.—_rió y todo fue oscuridad, había despertado hacia un par de horas en la misma habitación que Sonora y Tamaulipas. Que tan sólo le habían sonreído conciliadoramente, cada uno de ellos tenía su mismo temor… no por lo que su padre pudiese hacerles ahora que había vuelto de la muerte; si no lo que haría si le volvían a decepcionar.

Fin del flash back

Hushhh.- el vaquero se detuvo en seco; para recibir un golpe que le mando al suelo.- siempre ocasionándome vergüenzas

¿Donde están tu lentes? – Pregunto Arthur asustado a Alfred que había aparecido de la nada.

¿Porque regresaste a Texas?—agrego Francia sorprendido.-

Es lo que los amantes hacen.—rió México acariciando el rostro del rubio que se estremeció y asintió lentamente. Si Alejandro le pedía el Mundo, el se lo daría sin negarse..- dan regalos hermosos.- beso los labios de Alfred.-

¿México, que significa esto, da? Pregunto molesto el ruso.

¿El ombligo de la luna?.- se giro hacia el, los países dieron un paso hacia atrás amedrentados no solo por los ojos teñidos de sangre del moreno, sino por las alas multicolor y ensangrentadas que cubrían su espalda.- ese fue el nombre que elegiste para mi pueblo. – se volvió hacia Antonio.

Imperio azteca.- hablo Antonio al borde del desmayo. El sonido de las armas al cargarse alerto a los chicos.-

Esas armas no nos Matan.- exclamo Francis con falso valor,

Lo se.—sonrió.—pero si puede herirlos gravemente; sin sus poderes aquí.—los países se observaron entre ellos, ¿por eso Texas tenía tanto miedo?.—por eso esta vez extreme precauciones.- La voz del Azteca les obligo a olvidar eso por el momento.- Comprendí muy tarde que solo tu eras inmortal, eso y que volvieras a casi todos en mi contra me costaron el imperio.- rió.- hizo un ademán con las manos, en ellas apareció la antigua y maravillosa ciudad de Tenochtitlán, que pronto se vio asediada y atacada por españoles y el resto de los pueblos que habitaban Mesoamérica como los Toltecas, Olmecas. Prometiste muchas cosas a mis tributarios, pero, después de la victoria no sólo te llevaste mi legado; abusaste de las mujeres, los niños. ¡Volviste a mi pueblo analfabeta! y no conforme con eso forzaste tu ignorancia sobre nuestros avances… creando este vulgar sincretismo. Retrasando mi desarrollo... – sus ojos se hicieron más escalofriantes.—el desarrollo concedido por los mismos Dioses.

Eres un puerco Antonio.- comenzó llorar Lovino; comprendía lo que sentía México, Italia sufrió la perdida de su cultura y las artes por culpa de países como España-

No digas eso, yo no fui quien hizo eso.- intento abrazar a Lovino, pero el castaño lo golpeo.- fue Hernán Cortez.-

- Y por eso burle a la misma muerte y me convertí en el próximo Quetzalcoalt, con quien una vez te confundí... Y aprovechaste... Pero ya nadie se aprovechara de mi.—callo un segundo.- Por eso cree a Nueva España-.

Antonio observo horrorizado a su hijo.- un ente vacío en espera de mi regreso.-

¡Alejandro no es lo que tu dices!. Todos aquí lo queremos... – grito Rusia, no le gustaba admitir que alguien mas además de él quería a su Alejandro. Pero, esa era la verdad.

¿En serio lo quieren?.- sonrío genuinamente, volvía a ser el mismo moreno que todos adoraban, con su suave voz, esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos color chocolate.- ¿me quieren?.- pregunto suavemente haciendo un adorable puchero, que logro derretir todo el miedo que sentían por el. Mas de uno paso saliva cuando el chico cerro la distancia sobre los labios de Ludwing que se acerco al moreno sin oponerse ¿Quien era el para resistirse a la tentación?, mas el beso no llego... Una sonrisa traviesa adornaba los labios del moreno.- me deseas.- susurro acariciando su rostro.- ese carisma como ustedes lo llaman, no es mas que la sangre Azteca haciendo de las suyas aunque siempre ...- el resto de los países abrieron completo cuando esos dos unieron sus labios.- siempre quise.—

Lleven a esta basura a los calabozos.— ordeno una vez que el beso se rompió. Guerrero, el estado de México y muchos estados mas aparecieron detrás de su padre y rodearon a las naciones. Si bien no eran tan poderosas, ahora si podían hacerles frente.

¿qué vas a hacer con Alfred?.—grito Arthur mientras era amagado.—

no es obvio… finalmente tomare su corazón.—lamió el pecho del rubio hasta llegar al cuello.—el guerrero mas fuerte del mundo es mío… y solo mío. Alfred sonrío y tomo al chico para besarlo con fuerza, no le importaba nada, más que poseer a México; despertar a su lado siempre.

- Más Tarde en el Calabozo-

Ayúdanos, nosotros podemos liberarlos.— exclamo Francia detrás de las barras. Pero lejos de ocasionar una reacción positiva, el estado de México y Guerrero se estremecieron asustados. Tenían ordenes de vigilar a las naciones, pero, ellos eran solo unos estados pequeños, no tenían la fuerza que tenia un país. ¿qué pasaría con ellos si fallaban?

No los malentiendas.—rio Michoacán arrojando una piedrita dentro de la celda. Antonio le observo sorprendido, el joven moreno acomodo su camisa y salió de la oscuridad con una actitud altanera. La misma que hacia casi 500 años.—claro que quisieran ayudarte, pero…- paseo su vista sobre sus hermanos.

Siempre hay uno ¿no?.—hablo Antonio.—

Claro que lo hay.—el joven encendió su cigarro.—y tu lo sabes bien, España… tu estuviste aquí hace 500 años.—el castaño asintió.—todos ellos traicionaron a su padre, y como no hacerlo si es un bipolar… jugando a las conquistas, organizando guerras… cobrando tributos y ¿por qué no?, sacrificando los mejores guerreros a los dioses. No es sorpresa que le concedan tanto poder.

¿Por que hablas como si tu no lo hubieses traicionado?.—le pregunto Ludwing, sin atreverse a ver a Veneciano. Después de la escena que había montado al besar o ser besado por el imperio Azteca, estaba seguro que le había lastimado pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no demostrarlo.

Porque no lo hizo.—hablo España.— se hizo el indiferente y se negó a unirse a nosotros… jamás pudimos conquistarlos… hasta ahora los tarascos continúan viviendo su vida con celo, es muy difícil que te acepten.—

Vaya, si que te impresione.—se burlo.—es una lastima que uno de los mas fuertes este bajo el completa influencia de la sangre azteca… aunque no es sorpresa. Después de todo, el ama a México.—

Yo también lo amo.—se quejo el ruso golpeando los barrotes, que cedieron a su toque. Todos le observaron sorprendidos… Sonora les había dicho que en la bebida de anoche les habían dado un tónico para hacerlos humanos "normales", bueno sin poderes sobre humanos.

Y el te ama también ¿no?.— le lanzo una botella a España, todos supieron de que se trataba.—tardara un par de horas en revertir los efectos.- acomodo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

No nos vas a ayudar a pelear.— pregunto Francis agitado.-

Claro que no… le pagare cuota al que quede ganador.—soltó una carcajada disfrutando su propio chiste local. No era secreto que Michoacán fuese una plaza peleada entre el gobierno y la delincuencia organizada. Su gente había quedado atrapada en medio. Y salió de ahí, todos le observaron sorprendidos.

¿Estas seguro de eso?.—le pregunto Jalisco.

Sabes que si… tengo muchos problemas en mi propio estado… como para dedicarme a pelear contra el. Jalisco le observo con una sonrisa y paso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. El entendía muy bien esos problemas, confiaba que el crimen organizado y el gobierno terminaran con esa guerra pronto para que sus ciudadanos pudieran llevar una vida mas tranquila. –

Vamos por un tequila, mi tren esta listo.—le sonrió.—

En realidad, tengo otros planes.—dijo con seriedad. Y apresuro sus pasos en la oscuridad. Necesitaba apresurar el ritual y traerle de vuelta. Solo ella podía detener a el Imperio Azteca. Y solo el tenia en su interior a los dos dioses de la muerte descansando en sus tierras, por eso Michoacán es tan importante. Porque debajo de sus tierras reposan las dos fuerzas negativas mas poderosas, que al combinarse crean una gran fuerza positiva. Fuerza que serviría para llamar a su mejor representante.

Fin del Capitulo.-

Aquí les traigo el capitulo, les debo el nombre de los dioses que descansan en las tierras. XD no me he podido acordar de su nombre. saludos


End file.
